Uzumaki Legacy-DXD
by uzumaki kitsune9
Summary: Finding a new world leads our blond on an adventure he never thought possible. Now with new knowledge and new foes, he will make the most out of his discoveries. Even if it means killing a dragon or two. Highschool DXD, welcome the most badass ninja to ever live, oh, and one of his wives. Godly Naruto. Harem. Rated MA for mature audience. Explicit themes will follow. Not your usual


"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**"Shouting"**

_Dreams_

_**Chapter 1**_

Big Red was having the time of his life. Having won another argument against his rival, Ophis, over living arrangement within the dimensional gap, de decided to fly around and perform a few aerobatics and made loud 'whee' noises.

He had been flying around for the better part of an hour when he felt a massive appearance of concentrated power suddenly appearing within the dimensional gap. One which he knew wasn't his nemesis.

Being the curious creature that he was, he made his way over to the source. Upon arriving at the place, he was surprised to see a human, or what appeared to be, in yellow-almost golden- shroud of energy with black tribal patterns along their body and said man was talking to what definitely was a woman, if the long white hair was anything to go by.

The woman was the weirdest looking woman he had ever come across. She had very long white hair with pale delicate features. She possessed white clear eyes and her eye brows were cut very short and round. She wore a red lipstick on her lips. Two horns stuck out from her head. Her clothing consisted of a high-collard Himi-Kimono which had tomoes down the center and edges of the gown.

What finally came to attention in his mind was how these two could survive within the dimensional gap? Even more serious, how did they get here? It was obvious they were not normal, especially with the amount of power these two were giving off.

**Several minutes before**

A portal opened and out came Naruto in his sennin mode. He looked around at the vibrancy of colours that greeted him within this place he landed himself in and couldn't be amazed at the beauty of it all. When he was looking for different worlds or alternate dimensions to travel, like the one he visited when he was a teenager or even one like where Kaguya came from, he was not expecting this.

Not even a few seconds into this place and he felt a massive power source heading to his direction. The power was up there with the Kyūbi and that made him grin in anticipation.

Naruto's eyes widen when a portal opened behind him and a familiar presence made themselves known him. He started to sweat internally.

He chuckled nervously. "Hey, sup?" There was a few moments of tense silence as the individual scrutinize him with a light glare. After a few moments they responded.

"You left our children with a shadow clone?" They asked in a monotone. Or was it a statement? Naruto could never tell sometimes, even after all this time spent together. Before he could make a pathetic attempt at an excuse they continued. "I would've thought you'd be more sensible than that husband. Especially after what happened with Boruto and Himawari." She finished sharply.

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "C'mon, love, it was just for a few minutes. I wanted to investigate this occurrence and thought a few moments wouldn't hurt anyone.. Besides, anything less than Kurama or yourself wouldn't even faze my clone." He defended weakly. Brave but foolish.

She bristled at his weak attempt of an excuse for abandoning their kids for adventure. "Well, my dear husband, your clone dispelled and if the memories haven't reached you yet, then I'm guessing wherever..." she looked around for the first time since getting there, "...you brought us is..." She paused at looked pass him to the dragon huge dragon that was making its way to them, which caused Naruto to look as well.

**Present**

Big Red arrived at the two beings and couldn't help but be excited at the amount of power that was rolling off of them. There was just no end to it.

"You..." His voiced boomed within the colourful soundless void. "...who are you two and how did you get in here?" He asked with a huge grin and excitement at the same time.

Naruto was still gawking at the Huge dragon since this was the first time he'd ever seen one. His partner had a different reaction though. Her delicate brows knitted together in annoyance at being addressed as 'you'.

Before Big Red or Naruto could say anything, the woman turned to Naruto and spoke, "Let's depart from this..." she was getting annoyed now with these 'things' that kept on appearing and interrupting her speech. She looked off to the side and had to raise an eyebrow at the little girl whose power far surpassed anything her little body would indicate as well as her state of attire, "...place."

Naruto tuned to his partner and pouted a bit. "But, I hardly get to go anywhere and do anything these days. Besides..." he continued, looking at the little girl a ways from them, "...how often do we get to meet such powerful beings?" He asked.

While the woman understood his line of reasoning she still got annoyed at him. Didn't he realised that their kids were somewhere else and unsupervised by them? She was about to retort when Big Red got enough of being ignored.

He roared in rage and swiped his tail at them. Both Naruto and his partner saw the attack, but it was Naruto that reacted. He stretched his hand out which grew large enough to fit the dragon's tail comfortably inside and stop the attack dead. A loud boom resounded in the usually quiet dimensional gap.

The giant Red dragon's eyes widen in surprised at being stopped so effortlessly. His surprised was shared by the little girl who was much less visual in her surprise. Naruto's face sported a grin at the prospect of fighting this strong creature.

If Naruto was being honest with himself, he would've attacked this dragon without provocation if his wife hadn't showed up. But that was neither her nor there. Naruto shot up in the air–errm– higher than they were previously and with some effort threw Big Red a few distance away with a kick for good measure.

The girl that was watching finally showed some measure of emotion with her lips slightly ajar and her eyes wide in amazement. Her impression of these two beings taking a different viewpoint. She was shocked beyond belief.

Here, two beings, complete unknowns, with power to rival theirs was able to stop one of Big Red's attack. Albeit a weak attack. But it was an accomplishment in and of itself.

But there was no one more surprised than Big Red. In all his years, there were only a handful – clawful – of beings that were able to even do a miniscule amount of damage to his person and that kick hurt like a mother.

Naruto floated down to his wife and chuckled, "Some people have no manners when a guy is taking to a woman." He said jokingly.

They heard a loud roar as Big Red charge them. Flapping his large wings, he rushed them. Naruto was about to reply in kind when his wife raised her right hand and stretched her palms facing Big Red. A large bone in the shape of a spear came out and it was about the size of her.

"Kaguya, I don't think that's necess..." but Naruto never got to finish. She released the attack and it shot off to the red dragon in the blink of an eye.

Now, in hindsight, Big Red should've known that any attacks from these two beings would pack quite the punch. The glowing man's kick prime example. But he was in a fit of rage and threw caution to the wind.

He used his tail to block the attack and that was when Big Red knew, _he blundered_.

Instead of the attacked crashing harmlessly against his scale covered tail, it pierced and passed straight through like hot knife through butter. Big Red came to an abrupt stop and looked at his armoured tail in genuine surprise. It seems like today was full of surprises.

The thing to note about Big Red was that as long as he was present within the dimensional gap, doing any permanent damage to him was near impossible. He could regenerate any damage within a matter of seconds. So you could imagine his surprise at feeling the sensation of part of him being eradicated while he was healing at the same time.

It was a very odd sensation and the most painful feeling in the giant dragons life.

His tail was healing very very slowly, trying to fight the effect of whatever that woman did to him. Big Red growled menacingly and his eyes glowed with power. But he made no move to attack this time around. He just swung his arm and cut his tail off. S few seconds later a new one grew back.

He turned to the little girl and addressed her, "Is this your doing, Ophis?"he asked dangerously. It had to be. There was no other explanation. Trihexa was sealed and he didn't sense the power of the boosted or dividing dragon.

The now named Ophis was busy staring at the useless tail that was floating and slowly being erased from existence by whatever attacked that woman used. Ophis never thought she'd see the day when the ugly giant monstrosity would be injured by someone other than her or the dragon of apocalypse.

While the attack did little more than annoyed Big Red, it was still a stunning show of power in her eyes. Big Red shot a beam of energy at Ophis who just deflected it with her hands.

Growling in impatience, Big Red asked again, "Little girl, don't ignore me. Are you the reason for this?"

Ophis looked at him and smiled evilly,."No, But it serves you right. You could leave the dimensional gap now. And go somewhere else. I'm sure you can find something else to annoy." she said. The smile on her face was so wrong in Naruto's mind. Especially since she was a small girl dress in some revealing clothing. He couldn't settle on either being disturbed or turned on. When he felt some kill-intent behind him, he settled on being disturb. It was better for his health anyway.

"No one brought us here." Naruto started, interrupting the duo. "I stumbled upon this place of my own volition and this beautiful, angry woman, decided to follow." At the mention of her, she stared straight at her with an emotionless face. Naruto chuckled. She never appreciated it when he compliments her in the company of others.

"Now before the Big Red lizard attacks again and get himself killed..." Big red growled loudly at that, "...My name is Naruto and this is Kaguya." Naruto introduces. "I was just looking for different worlds or alternate universes to explore when I stumbled upon this place. And yes, I can travel through dimensions." He finished while flexing his muscles comically.

Kaguya just sighed softly at his antics. Even in the face of powerful beings he was still goofy. But it was not like they were in any danger. She was sure they could take these two creatures and come out victories. "Can we go now." She inquired softly. He knew she was very serious now.

He hummed and shrugs, "Sure, I guess. I never get to have fun anyways." he pouted, hoping to change her mind a little, completely forgetting that he left his kids back home and her reason for seeking him out.

"Wait!" Ophis exclaimed, earning the attention of everyone for her sudden outburst. "If you are looking for somewhere to explore, I know of such a place." she told him, hoping to convince them to stay some more and help her with her big red problem. _No Pun Intended._

Now this caught Naruto's attention. He turned and look at Kaguya and she sighed in defeat. She would never admit that she was slightly curious of this place this little girl mentioned. Big Red meanwhile was silent as he observed Ophis and these two beings.

He cared not what they did or with whom, he just wanted them out of this place so he could go back to flying around. A rematch would come around another day. The feeling of being erased fron existence was not pleasant. Far from it.

The golden man seems gullible enough to follow whatever Ophis said, or was it arrogance? The woman though, she was an enigma. He spare a glance at her and saw her leering at him. He growled and turned away, no longer feeling the need to be in their presence. His curiosity was sated for now. They will be back and then he will be prepared to teach them them their place.

Naruto grinned and nodded at the girl, "Ophis, correct?." She nodded. "Well, we can invest some time to see this place you mentioned."

She just turned around and walk through a portal that opened by her will. "Follow me." And she was gone. Naruto grabbed his wife and floated through the portal. Big Red was long gone by the time they got through.

**D X D**

Naruto and Kaguya stepped out into a lush green forest on the top of a hill that overlooked a lake. In the distance was a large city that was lit in colours. It was night after all. Naruto stepped forward and reverted back to his normal self. Ophis got a first glance at the young man.

He was tall, that was certain. At least 6'2. He was well built with broad shoulders and three faint whiskers mark on each cheek. He wore a black jeans pant with some black sneakers. He had a red opened hoodie that showcase his muscular front that was covered by a black fitted shirt. His sun coloured hair was short but spiky and his eyes were sky blue with slits as pupil. All in all he looked very handsome.

He stepped alongside Ophis and inhaled deeply while closing his eyes. Two seconds later his eyes opened back and they were yellow and in a bar shaped pattern. Ophis was surprised again when she felt the use of senjutsu in the surrounding area and it quickly spread to the whole island they were on. Even the air around him was vibrating in energy.

He hummed softly, "So much negativity in this world. Reminds me of first mastering Kura's chakra all those years ago." He said absent-mindedly.

He tilted his head and then tuned to Ophis, "This place barely has any being worth our time. And even fewer chakra users. But we didn't come here for that." He corrected himself when he felt Kaguya's gazed at the back of his head. "But I do sense something else, something darker."

Kaguya walk up beside him with her Byakugan activated. There was literally no one on this island or in the other large masses of land around the world that was worth her time, from what she could see.

There were quite a few powerful creatures she could sense but like she thought, not worth her time. "These creatures, with tainted energy, what are they?" She asked Ophis, talking to the girl for the first time since they saw each other.

"They are known as devils. They live in a place called the underworld." Ophis explained. "There are three major species in this world. Angles, devils and fallen angels. Angels lives in Heaven which is somewhere between this dimension and the gap and are govrn by God, who by the way is dead." This got a raised eyebrow from Naruto. He was sure that last one was not talked about to lightly.

"Devils live in the underworld and are ruled by four individuals who are known as the 'Four Great Satans'. Two of whom are among the Top 10 list." She said.. Naruto smiled softly at the information. He was grateful but on guard. She wanted something in return, he could tell.

"Also.." she continued, "...there is a sub species called fallen angels that came from heaven. They fell from the grace of god or something like to that extent."

Naruto smirked and turned to her, "So, tell me Ophis, which do you belong to and how far are u on the list?" He inquired curiously. After a few silent moment in which Kaguya was curious as well, Ophis answered.

"I am like that big lizard, a dragon god. And I am above the Top 10 list, as well a two other beings, which includes Big Red."Naruto whistled in surprise. He was not expecting this little thing to be the Top 3 strongest beings in this world. Now he wanted to see her dragon form.

Kaguya was mildly surprise but didn't show it. No wonder that lizard shrugged off one of her deadlier attacks. Next time she'll just have to use a few hundred for good measure.

"So," he began, "Why would you share this information with us? I'm sure its not because you were feeling benevolent. And taking us here? You must want something in return." he deduced.

Ophis nodded, not being one for dramatics, she got straight to the point. "I need your help in getting rid of Big Red out of my home, the dimensional gap." She requested. "A fight between us would take days and within the gap it is impossible to do any last damage to either of us, as we would heal back in a matter of time."

"I was enjoying my peace and silence when he came, uninvited, and since then I could not get him to vacate the void. If you help me, I will grant you any wishes you would like"

Naruto laughed lightly, "Any wishes huh? I don't know about you Kaguya but I have everything I could ever ask for in life. And besides, I might not look like it but I am considered a god where I am from, so does Kaguya." he bragged lightly pointing a thump in said woman's direction..

"It matters not. I just want my home back and Big Red gone. Would you help me?" She asked in an emotionless voice.

Naruto rubs his chin, looking over the lake as he mulled over his thoughts before looking at her. "Honestly, it sounds like an Ophis problem to me." He pointed out indifferently, no longer smiling. "while I am thankful for you showing us this world, it still doesn't justify us helping you rid Big Red of that place. Plus, isn't it big enough to house the both of you and not having to see each other?" he asked with a raised eye brow.

Ophis frowned deeply and made her displeasure known with the rising of her powers. Naruto put his hands up in surrender. "Hey now, lets not make any rash decisions here. A fight between us would destroy a good portion of this side of the world, trust me." He was mostly making mention of Kaguya and her inability to hold back just a little. She was still not a fan of the human race sans their small-not-so-small family.

Ophis looked over to the woman and saw she wasn't even paying attention her. Her eyes still had those veins around it and she was looking off into the distance. Naruto was glad Kaguya made no effort to interfere with the situation. She was second to his mother when it comes to his safety, so he was mildly surprise but thankful.

"Look, Ophis, I want to help you, truly, I do. But it'll take more than your reasons for me to get involve between the two of you. I really want to fight that big guy though, no interferences whatsoever." He grinned at the possibilities. Fighting a dragon god? Sign him up.

"The last time I fought anyone remotely strong in comparison to me was this beauty beside me." he said, lightly pinching Kaguya's cheek as she settled beside him. In which he received an elbow to the ribs for his teasing.

As he finished he noticed the slightly dejected look on the otherwise stoic girls face and sigh. "I'll make a deal with you. I'll stick around for a bit and explore this island. By the end of my exploration, if you can come up with another valid reason for my help, I'll help you. Only then will we try to 'convince' the lizard to 'relocate." he added.

Ophis eyes widen for a moment then she nodded. Kaguya on the other hand was surprised for a moment then her surprised turned into anger. "Why are you staying?" she demanded. "You owe her nothing. Neither she, you." she said, pointing at the girl.

"True," Naruto agreed, "But she did show us this place. Who knows how long it would've taken for me to find it." he argued. "It's just for a little while babe. I promise." Kaguya stilled glared at him but said nothing further.

He turned to Ophis, "I am going to visit that city and maybe more of this world. I'm sure you'll be able to find me if need be?" he asked. Ophis nodded and disappeared soon after. Naruto couldn't sense her any more on the island.

He tuned back to his wife who was still glaring at him and chuckled. "Just a little while. I just wanna explore a bit. See you sights. Ya'know." He shrugged.

She sighed in defeat after a little while. One of her portals opened behind her.

"I was hoping you would join...?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Unlike someone, I have kids that needs their mother AND father." she said pointedly. He laughed lightly.

"I have no plans on staying for an excessive amount of time. In any event, please do inform the others of my mild vacation. Especially my mother. God knows she'll freak out if I vanish for more than a few hours at a time." he intoned. There was no one that took his safety as serious as his mother.

He pulled her close and kissed her softly. She reciprocate his actions and enjoyed their time immensely. After a few seconds he pulled back and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you." he said softly.

She nodded, "Anata o ashiteimasu." she replied. She turned and was about to enter the portal when she felt a tap on her ass. She turned to glare at the culprit but he was already gone. She smiled softly and disappeared.

**X X X X**

Naruto appeared before the large lake just a few meters away from the city. He cursed slightly at not asking Ophis the name of the city or what language they spoke. But since he could understand her he guessed they probably spoke the same language as him, which was traditional Japanese.

If that was not the case, then his Human path will be put to use but without the consequence of death.

He looked to the side and saw a man was docking his small row boat and fetching two pale filled with fishes. Naruto made his way towards the man, "Goodnight sir, quite the time to be fishing , eh?" Naruto started, pointing out the late hour of night the man was out fishing.

The an jumped slightly at hearing Naruto's voice and straightened from his boat and give his full attention to the golden hair youth. He laughed nervously, "Well, young man, you can never fish too late. Some fishes are much easier to catch in the dead of night. Like these yellow tails." he explained, pointing to the two pale of fishes.

Naruto nodded and regard the man with a quick overview. The man was tall, about Naruto's height, appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and a goatee. He was dressed in some fisherman clothing complete with the straw hat. Naruto shook his head.

"So," the man started, "What's a young lad like you doing out in these parts so late? One would expect you younger folks to be partying or enjoying the company of the opposite sex." he said with wiggling eyebrows. Naruto's Jiraiya senses started tingling but he ignored it.

"You speak as if you are much older than I am. You don't seem to be no more older than thirty. I estimate that to be still young and healthy, no?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

The man chuckled and picked up his buckets. "Right you are there. Sometimes I get ahead of myself, ya'know. Having taken care of myself and those of my sibling for a very long time makes me feel older than I actually am."

Naruto nodded at his explanation and started to walk with him towards the exit of the clearing that leads into civilization. "The names Naruto." He introduced after some moment of silence.

The man turned to Naruto and give him an eye-smile he was so accustom to seeing for many years. "Azazel the name. Pleasure to meet you lad. I would shake your hands but..." he showed his hands that was carrying the fish. "...I'm caught up at the moment."

Naruto groaned softly at his lame fish pun. He just waved the man off and continued walking. As the walked Azazel discreetly take in the form of Naruto. He was tall and muscular. Golden or yellow hair, he couldn't tell, the place was a bit too dark. His eyes were blue with canine slits in them giving the young man a feral look to go with his whisker like marks on his cheeks.

**FEW MINUTES EARLIER**

Azazel was having a good time in the city of Kuoh. If there was one thing the man enjoyed most of al in this city, it was oppai and by extension women. It was one of the man reason why he fell from the glory of heaven. But back to the main point, he was drinking and enjoying the company of two such big-breast women.

He was about to cop a feel when he felt a massive appearance of power a few miles from his location. Not one to pass up such opportunities, he regrettably excuse himself with the promise of returning and made his way out of the establishment.

He made a turn into a dark alley and six pair of wings unfurled behind him and he took flight, heading in the direction of the source. The power suddenly decreased exponentially but he still felt three very strong presence there, one of which he somehow was familiar with.

He noticed it was in the direction of his favourite fishing spot and smirk. Another minute of flying and he arrived, only to get a glimpse of Ophis, the dragon god as she disappeared just then. That left two persons who were talking and started to kiss each other. He saw a tear in the space behind her open and blackness behind it, so he guess that must've been some sort of teleportation.

She started to walk in only to have the man smack her on the ass, soon after disappearing. He giggled perversely and descended to the lake. And just in time too. The same man from earlier arrived a few moments later.

**BACK TO PRESENT**

Naruto had sense the man as soon as he entered sage mode when first arriving here. So he knew what the man was. And even now, he could sense the man using some kind of energy to disguise his clothing and also, the buckets of fish weren't even real. Naruto was sure the man knew that he was not a mere human being as well.

As they made it out of the clearing and into the street, Naruto bid farewell to Azazel and walked the opposite direction to where he assume the man was going, according to his body language. Not even giving Azazel the honour of replying.

Naruto walked for a few minutes just enjoying the sights and surroundings. This place was not much different from his home, just a lot more crowded and festive. He saw someone using was he assume was their local currency and copied it discreetly with his sharingan. Which afterwards, he use his 'Creation of all Things' and created some money for himself with was in his pockets. God the Rinnegan was OP.

He walked up to a stand and after saying a greeting her ordered some cinnamon buns and a soft drink. The woman smiled at him. "Of course dear, that would be two hundred yen." She told him. Naruto pulled out the money from his pockets and after finding two hundred dollars he paid her.

She gasped in surprise, "Oh my , that's too much dear. Way to much." She told him with a small laugh. "You are not from around here are you?" She said rhetorically. Naruto chuckled and scratch the back of his head.

"Sorry but I recently came here on vacation and am still getting accustomed to the culture and currency." he apologised. She shook her head and laugh again.

"It's fine. Your not the first tourist nor will you be the last to have such problems. I gotta say though, your Japanese is almost flawless. And your accent is quite mind grabbing. I'm sure you'll get plenty of females to swoon over you." She noted. Naruto blushed at the compliment but said nothing afterwards.

She give him back a hundred dollars and some change, which he noted was very different from the the ones he had on him. "These are our local currencies. You should get those U.S change though. Not many shops around these part would be willing or able to change such high valued notes."

He nodded and thanked her for her services and information, then made his way further into the city. So, apparently he copied and made some U.S currency. He must've copied from some tourist as well. He chuckled.

He made another turn and saw the road was stretched for a good half mile and exhaled deeply. "OK Naruto, you got this. It's like those sim games Himawari loves to play so much. You're a god, so this should be easy." After taking a bite of his snack and a sip of juice, he made his way down the street.

**X X X X**

Two persons appeared a few minutes after the departure of Naruto and Azazel at the lake. One was a tall man with crimson red shoulder length hair and blue-green eyes. He wore a formal black and white suit.

The other was a beautiful young woman that appears to be in her late teens. She had black hair tied into twin tails and blue eyes. She had a childlike body paired with two large breasts. She wore a magical girl outfit, fitted with the wand and all.

"Sirzects-chan, there is no one here. We are too late." She said downtrodden.

Sirzects looks around suspiciously, looking for any clues as to who or what was here previously. Safe for the faint energy of some kind he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. Twenty minutes ago or so they felt a massive spike in power but was unable to check immediately due to business. But now he was regretting taking so long.

He nodded at his companion. "I can see that, Serafall," he replied, in which he was met with a raspberry for his troubles.

"Call me Sera-chan or Levia-tan, Sirzects-baka."She whined. The man almost sighed in exasperation. Sometimes her personality could really get to him. And this was not the time to be making jokes.

"All joking aside, if our sisters are to start school here in a few months, we need to locate and if necessary, remove such a being. I would rather not have an unknown so close to my Rias-tan." he said passionately." Serafall nodded just as enthusiastically as him. Her resolve strengthen with the mention of danger to her sister.

"You are a better sensor than me, can't you sense if it is still within the island boundary?" he inquired. Her eyes widen and she hit head head with her wand.

"Why didn't I think of that." she chuckled in embarrassment.

**X X X X**

"Michael-same, do you think it wise to send Gabriel-same to the human world to investigate that powerful disturbance?" someone asked.

"She will be fine my brother." Michael assured. "Besides, she is much more familiar with that part of the human world than most of us safe a few. And she can handle anything that gets in her way."

"I think you're just tired of her boisterous personality and energetic self." Another said.

Michael twitched at being figured out so easily but said nothing to deny or agree. Those around just chuckled at the expense of their leader.

**X X X X**

A very voluptuous, naked beauty was sleeping sprawled out on a large bed when she suddenly opened her eyes and looked around. The cat ears on her head twitched a few times and she sniffed the air. Her twin cats tails thumped softly on the bed in excitement.

She licked her lips. "Hmm, senjutsu, nya." She grinned seductively and lay back down, closing her eyes and she tried to fall asleep again. She shifted around for a more comfortable position before settling into a fetal position with the pillow hugged closely to her.

"I'll find you, nya." and she was fast asleep after that.

**X X X X**

**A/N: Been forever my dudes, I know I know. But I'm back. For how long? Well you guys will decide that. Here is a new story that's been bugging me for weeks and I just decided to write and see where it takes me. **

**I have the whole thing planned out , like my first, and hopefully I can finish this as well as the first. So this is a Godly Naruto, not godlike, but godly. But I'll make it interesting, that I promise. This is my own version of Naruto in the DXD world and the impact he would have when placed with other beings who are godly.**

**I've introduce two Satans who are hell bent on finding him. How will that play out? A horny cat who just got a whiff of his scent. And a dragon who is willingly to do anything to get him to help her. Not forgetting the fallen angel Azazel. Would be one hell of a journey, especially with an over-protective wife at your side. Bet you didn't see that coming.**

**As you read, one Naruto character would be making an appearance in here a lot and I'm sure non of you were expecting her. I thought it'll be great to have Kaguya in here. I love her and I can make her work for sure. **

**This story starts a few years before cannon and I'm just building the infrastructure for future plot lines in this story, IF it makes it pass chapter one that is. You decide. The interactions between Naruto and some of the Highschool cast would be quite a treat especially with the personality I have prepared for him.**

**This Naruto will have all his power from cannon as well as those from my first story. And if I had finished it, you guys would've seen what he could really do and how he got to where he is right now. But, oh well.**

**No other Naruto cast would make an appearance in this crossover other than Kaguya. There would be mentions but no one will come over. I would try to touch on his other life in flashbacks but I'll mostly focus on DXD world.**

**Inspiration came from reading tons of crossover with Naruto and DXD and my favourite story, 'A simple teenage shop owner'.by AngryOwl, and the great news is, its finished. So go check it out if you haven't already.**

**I'm tired of reading Naruto joining a peerage or helping Rias with this or that. So this is a unique take on that. He wont be nearly as forgiven or merciful to persons in this story. And with Kaguya thrown in the mix, ohhh mama, its one hell of a meatball I tell ya. I tried to capture her personality a bit in this chapter without giving too much away. Hope I did well.**

**So if you have any questions, do feel free to PM me. As usual, constructive criticism, no flames. Lets go for 300 favs and follows? And I will continue. Yes? No? Too much. Hell na. I see some bullshit stories get thousands of likes and it aint shit. Sorry but honest critique.**

**Oh, and this is a Harem. Already picked and suited for the storyline. Hehe. I wont ruin the surprise. Five girls, oops, I said too much.**

**My chapters will average around 8-10,000 words, IF I continue. This chapter wasn't beta'd so excuse the mistakes. Aint bout to do it myself, no sir, thank you very much. Too damn late for that.**

**If I miss anything I'll say in the next chapter. **

**Please review and follow. Reviews helps an author write faster and pump out more work. **

**Ja ne**

**Uzumaki Kitsune out.**


End file.
